Pranks
by shufen2
Summary: Zuko is tricked into hugging some random dude, followed by more obnoxious tricks. No pairing intended.
1. Hug!

**This is my first fic... yeah, you can tell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

Sorry, it's kind of random, but the Gaang is traveling with Zuko (but not Iroh, because I couldn't fit him into the story), and somehow they picked up Jade and her brother, Loki.

Jade sat down next to Sokka and smirked. "Hey, Sokka," she whispered, "I bet I could get Zuko to give Loki a hug in less than a week." They both turned to look at Zuko; he was swearing at Loki, who had collapsed his (Zuko's) tent on top of him.

Sokka grinned. "You're on. Loser has to do the winner's chores." They both glanced over at Zuko again, who was chasing Loki around camp, trying to shoot fireballs at him. "Aren't you going to do something?" Sokka asked.

"Nah. This is good exercise for him."

The next day, they visited the market. "Loki, stay close to me." Jade told him. He marched over grumpily, wondering why his sister was interrupting his 'fun'. Loki brightened as Jade bent over to whisper in his ear.

Jade ran up to the fire prince, "Hey, could you watch Loki for me? Thanks." she said hurriedly, before he could object.

She sidled over to Sokka. "Watch and learn." she said, indicating the two figures. One of the figures suddenly started crying.

"Wha! My big brother never gives me a hug!" he shouted, pointing at Zuko. Sokka looked on in amusement as angry shoppers gathered around Zuko with cries of 'oh, look at that poor boy!' and 'that's the trouble with today's youth!'

"What's going on?" asked Toph, waking over with Katara and Aang from the food shop. "That sounds like Loki." Katara and Aang watched as Zuko, cringing bent down and gave the bawling seven year-old a hug. "What just happened?" she asked again, and everyone dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Zuko just hugged Loki" explained Jade, wiping tears from her eyes.

At the campfire that night, Zuko stormed over to Jade, who was watching Sokka cook dinner. "You! You're the one responsible for Loki's ploy today, aren't you?!"

Jade grinned. "No?" she tried, totally unconvincingly.

Sokka laughed, watching the fire prince chase Jade through the campsite with his fire daggers.

**Please review so I can improve it, or at least make my next one better. I might add more if I can think of another one... I'd like to thank whoever gave me this idea, but I can't remember who it was...**


	2. Ball

**Thanks to those who reviewed (24kt White Gold** **, danyan** **, and ZutaraisSupreme)**

**FYI: Zuko swears... Just a little.**

**Disclaimer: You can be glad I don't own Avatar**

* * *

The Gaang (plus Jade and Loki) was flying again, Katara was mending clothes, Aang was driving, and Jade and Loki were bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. 

"Are we there yet?" Loki complained.

"No, now shut up." Zuko was still mad at Loki and Jade for the hug thing… And Loki had apparently made collapsing his tent while Zuko was still in it part of his daily routine.

"Loki, stop bothering Zuko," Katara told the boy, but she was bored, too. "Jade, can't you do something with him?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Will I get paid?"

"No, but if you don't find something to occupy Loki, Zuko might set Appa's saddle on fire by mistake," Sokka commented.

"Fine." Jade dug around in their bags. "Loki, catch," she said, throwing him a ball. They played peacefully for a minute.

"Hey, watch it!" Zuko told them, the ball having bounced off his head. It was just a rolled up piece of cloth, so it didn't do any damage.

"Sorry," Loki retrieved the ball and threw it back to Jade. The ball bounced off Zuko again. And again. And again. And again. And **again**. Zuko's self-control was fraying fast. The next time the ball bounced off him…

"Aarrgh! Damn it!" Zuko seized the bothersome thing and it started to smolder.

"Um, Zuko? As much as I'd enjoy watching you lose your temper, why don't you unroll it first?" Loki grinned at Jade's comment. Zuko, still mad, singed it a bit more before extinguishing the flames that were eagerly eating away at the ball. Unrolling it, it proved to be one of Zuko's best robes.

Sokka shook his head. "Didn't you learn from the 'scorpion bee incident'?" he asked Jade softly.

* * *

"Aaah! Take us down Aang!" Aang quickly landed Appa as Katara put out the flames that were a product of Zuko using Jade and Loki for target practice.

* * *

**Hmm... the ending's a little weak... Sorry... Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had school work (arrgh). And I've gotten sidetracked and become a bit of a Narutard, but that's not a very interesting thing that you need to know. So without furthur ado: the Scorpionbee incedent!**

* * *

Zuko was glaring at Jade… again. He was in a bad mood because after what Jade called "Loki's adventure at the market," both Jade _and_ Loki were banned from going with the group to buy supplies… 

Sokka and Zuko had drawn the short straws, so they were stuck at camp with Jade and Loki. (Sokka was convinced Momo was cheating for Aang.) And Loki was bored… again and of course, that meant trouble for the Fire Nation prince.

"Jade, I'm bored," he complained.

"Go soak your head," Jade was in a bad mood, too. It had rained last night, so she had gotten soaked while sleeping on Appa and caught a cold.

"But Jade!"

Jade sighed. "Why not ask Zuko to go fishing?"

Loki brightened, "That's a great idea! Hey, Zuko…"

* * *

"No." 

"Please? Please? _Please?!_"

"Loki, you little gob of owl's vomit, I said 'no'!"

Jade sighed, "Zuko, do it or I'll 'help' Katara with dinner tonight." She smiled inwardly at Zuko's look of horror. "Besides, if you get Loki on your side, he'd probably stop pulling your tent down on you."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Zuko, how you bait a worm? Like this?" 

Zuko sighed, while it was rue that Loki hadn't done anything to him _yet_, he was still convinced that Loki was just thinking of something to pull. **(Discussion question: does it count as a paranoia if it's a logical coughandlikelycough fear? Explain your reasoning.)**

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes of fishing, Loki claimed he had to answer 'the call of the wild.' About two minutes after that, Zuko heard Loki return… and felt several unhappy worms being slid down the back of his shirt.

"LOKI!" Zuko turned to light Loki on fire, he (Loki) was grinning.

"Sorry it took so long; it was hard to find that many worms." Zuko sent a torrent of fire at Loki, who dodged it and started to laugh. This deadly dance of fire **(ooh, alliteration)** continued for a while, then…

"Arrgh! Run, Zuko run!" Loki shouted, racing off towards camp.

"Hnugh?" Zuko grunted, then realization dawned on him: one of his shots had gone wild, and hit a scorpion bee nest. He ran. Hard.

* * *

Katara burned dinner that night because she had to treat Loki's burns and Zuko's stings. (And Jade insisted on 'helping.') So everyone was fairly mad when they went to bed that night. And Loki took his anger out on Zuko by pulling his tent down on him.

* * *

**Loki also celebrates when he's happy by collapsing Zuko's tent, and collapses his tent when he's bored or sad or... If he hasn't done it in a while.**

**Yeah, I have a hard time with endings.**

**R&R!**


	4. The Plan

**Okay... this was a random thought I had... Thanks to danyan for reviewing! And now, onto the show!**

* * *

Jade was bored. The group had to walk to give Appa a break. Loki was bored, too. When they were bored, Zuko suffered. 

"Let's sing a song!" Loki said.

"No."

"C'mon, Zuko, you know you want to!"

"No."

"Fine. Jade, put plan A into action!"

"Which one?"

"You know, the one for when we're 'bored.'"

"I thought that was Plan I."

"No, it was definitely Plan A."

"No, Plan A was for when we were riding on Appa, and Zuko set his hair on fire."

"No, that was Plan B."

"Plan B was when we kept hitting Zuko with the ball."

"Oh yeah." Loki thought a moment. "So what was the one where I pull Zuko's tent down on him?"

"That was Plan T, for tent."

"Riiiight." Loki pondered this. "Anyway, let's put Plan C into action!" He cried, striking a heroic pose.

"Nah, we already did Plan C."

"We did? When?"

"Just now."

"I never!"

"Oops, my bad. That was plan S."

"Plan S is when we sing 'The song that never ends'"

"I thought that was when we did the 'hi ho' song."

"Nah. That's Plan H."

"Plan H is when we put a humongous wad of sap in his hair." Jade said.

"Nu-uh. That doesn't have an H in it."

"Yes it does, for humongous." Loki retorted. At this point the big vein in Zuko's forehead was doing that freaky, throbby thing. **(You know, in cartoons where the character is really annoyed and there's that freaky vein.)**

"What about Plan W?"

"You already slid worms down Zuko's shirt."

"That was Plan F, for fishing!"

"Plan F was when you… oh, that's right… So what _is_ Plan W?"

"Isn't that where we trick Katara into doing the water whip on him?"

"No, that's plan double W."

"Would you just _**shut up**?!_" Zuko yelled. "I can hear every word you're saying! We don't want to hear about your stupid plans! If you have to figure this out, do it out of earshot!"

Loki ans Jade's stunned expressions only lasted a moment.

"Ah, it looks like Plan IC worked after all." Jade said. "It looks like I owe you two copper pieces."

"What?" asked Loki, "This is Plan AC, for annoying conversation."

"No, it's plan IC, for inane conversation!" And their argument continued until Toph had the presence of mind to gag them. (After which they argued through hand signs, many of which included tripping, punching, and poking Zuko for emphasis.)

* * *

**It's a little hard to follow, sorry. If I get really bored, I might post a list of their plans! But only if I get bored/some one asks for it. R&R!**


End file.
